


Kismet

by yunachan018



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Gen, Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunachan018/pseuds/yunachan018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been said that everyone has their destined person. That they are connected by an invisible thread. It's what many call, The Red String of Fate. We meet our significant other regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This "thread" may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. Can this be considered a blessing or curse? Does this "thread" mean our happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank those who chose to check my work. This is my 1st fanfiction in AO3 and my 2nd published work. Here's my Prologue for Kismet

It's been said that everyone has their destined person. That they are connected by an invisible thread. It's what many call, The Red String of Fate. We meet our significant other regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This "thread" may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. Can this be considered a blessing or curse? Does this "thread" mean our happiness?

Tomoyo Daidouji the sole heiress to one of the biggest company in the country, always believed in the magic of fate and happy endings. She was never one to question what happens to her as she believes that the events that happen in her life are fated and is designed as such for her to meet her "other half", the person who will complete her.

It's a moonless night, the sky is clear and the stars take over to brighten the darkness of the night. Tomoyo just finished her latest design for her clothing line. Checking the digital clock on her desk, the time read, 12:38am. Time always fly when the lady starts to draw her designs. It's like she was engulfed in her own world, a world where time stands still. "It's late, I should go to bed." The raven haired lady said to herself. She yawns and stretches her last on her chair. She gracefully stands and walk over to her bed. When she lies down and closes her eyes, she drifts off to sleep almost instantly.

As the lady slumbers there's another heir, traveling to the city where his destined one lives. Little did they know that the threads are working their way to pulling them closer together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been said that everyone has their destined person. That they are connected by an invisible thread. It's what many call, The Red String of Fate. We meet our significant other regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This "thread" may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. Can this be considered a blessing or curse? Does this "thread" mean our happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 1 of Kismet. Thank you for considering my story and I hope that the start of my story would be satisfactory and keep you interested in the fanfiction.

Chapter 1  
"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sonomi asked. Sonomi Daidouji a single parent to the young heiress Tomoyo, the owner and CEO of The Daidouji Corporation. "I'm fine, mother" Tomoyo sighed. Sonomi has set her up on a Matchmaking date. "Come on Tomoyo, it's not like you're going to marry this person." Sonomi held her daughter's shoulders. Tomoyo didn't respond right away, she just leaned on her mother. "Mom, it's the 21st century, I know that matchmaking dates and arranged marriages are for the families that don't want to have just anyone become part of the family tree and get a share from the family's wealth, but..." She sighed "...I didn't know that we were one of those families." Tomoyo said. She felt so disappointed with her mother. She's old enough to understand that they are one of the wealthiest and most successful when it comes to technology in the country, but they were fairly new in the social world. Her mom went to the top through hard work before she was born.

Before Tomoyo's mother married into the Daidouji family she was already part of the management of the company that she worked for at the time. Her mother was sought by a lot of companies as her name became known; she was Sonomi Amamiya that time. Amamiya, also a well-off family, but not one of the top, being more into the toy industry and keeping a low profile. She started in the family business as an entry level, and worked her way to the top. Wanting to be exposed to other line of businesses, she found her calling with technology. Having the knack for creating things is in her blood. When she got married into the Daidouji family their company was in the brink of bankruptcy and Sonomi saved it. She made a breakthrough with her new product and was able to help stabilize the income once again. She merged the Amamiya and Daidouji businesses and earned herself the right to own and run the company. Tomoyo was born after the merge happened and, as if it was predestined, became the sole heiress of the company.

Tomoyo learned of her mother's endeavors as she grew up. Being 21 years old now, there were a lot of expectations from her. Like her mother, the art of creation, is also her calling, but not the technological kind. Her creations are that of fashion. She learned to make clothes since she was young. Tomoyo mostly gives her creations to her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, who is now one of her clothing line's top models. Being in the social lime light for some time she has been known as one of the goddesses of the generation, she was a prize. Having long dark hair; flawless milky white skin that has that natural blush. Because of this she was offered numerous commercials for various products. Tomoyo though, is not really fond of being thought of a trophy for anyone who gets to win her heart. She was always just her. She lives her life as it is. Yes, she is an heiress; she was brought up to be one. She did her part, of being the lady that she is expected to be. What else did everyone want from her? She felt disappointed and betrayed, by her own mother right now. She'd at least want to be the one who picks the man she marries.

"Tomoyo, I know that you are not fond of these types of arrangements. But please, just put up with it today. The CEO of this international company wanted their heir to be 'partnered' with the right person, and you know that they would not settle for just anyone, they picked you out of all of the candidates in the country. They won't force you on just anyone, dear. They will respect your decision if you don't like their heir." Sonomi stroked her daughter's tresses to try to calm her down. "Mother, you know that I don't like being forced with anything. Just like in the company, you didn't need to force me into anything. I became part of the company not just because it was my duty but I was also passionate about the work I do. This is different. Being matched to an heir of another company, and hoping us to be married one day, pressures me. You know that I would never disappoint you. I do what is expected of me and..." she paused "... You know how I want my future husband to be the one destined for me, not someone that's just arranged for me". Sonomi knew what her daughter wanted from the beginning, she just didn't have a choice, when she received the invitation she knew that they had to attend, no matter the circumstances, nobody says 'no' to this clan. "I promise you, dear, you will not be forced to anything, we will just attend this meeting, have a good time, probably, and leave". Tomoyo looked at her mother, hopeful. "I trust you mother".

Nobody said anything after that. They were just silent until they reached their destination. They entered the restaurant and were guided to a private room for the meeting, as expected the host of the meeting is already present. "We hope we didn't make you wait long Mr. Hiiragizawa" Sonomi bowed as a sign of respect to the host. The man stood up. "Not at all, you did come earlier than scheduled Mrs. Daidouji. Please, take a seat". Kenji Hiiragizawa the CEO of the Hiiragizawa Group of Companies, one of the most powerful men in the world. They have been known by the inner circle to arrange marriages between heirs. They neither admit nor deny these speculations to the public, but they are not the type of people who are to be questioned about these matters. Arranged marriages were common in the early days. Even being powerful as they are, they are known gentlemen; Prim and proper to their core. They are those that can hold their chin high and be proud of themselves. The man inside the room wearing an executive suit, has jet black hair, broad shoulders and has a gentle look in his amber eyes and yet you still see that spark of authority that hits you like a bullet and you can't help but be paralyzed for a few seconds. He was standing up to offer his guests to sit.

Sonomi sat parallel to the man and Tomoyo to an empty seat. "My apologies Ms. Daidouji, but my grandson will join us in a few..." Just before he could finish his sentence there was a knock on the door and a young man with black hair, was escorted inside the room, “Ah, here is my grandson now." The new comer was wearing a more casual suit than of the older Hiiragizawa he was wearing a plain buttoned shirt, and onyx suit. He bowed and walked to the table and took his seat right across Tomoyo. "I hope that I am not late, I checked the time and I am certain that I arrived here before the designated hour". He was right he did arrive early as well. Sonomi and Tomoyo stood up. "Not at all, we just came here earlier than expected, we would not want to be late and waste any of your time gentlemen". The ladies bowed and he two of them smiled. The older man spoke "Please do take your seats ladies" The older Hiiragizawa does not speak like any of the other aristocrats that they have met, most of them were boastful of their fortune, but he was different, he is composed, polite and seemed down-to-earth. "I'd like to introduce my grandson, Eriol Hiiragizawa." He put a hand on Eriol's shoulders. "He is not really mentioned much in the news as he likes to keep a low profile. But mind you, he has been handling one of our companies and had plenty of success stories." He chuckled. He looked like a normal grandfather who is very proud of his grandson just then. Maybe it was a soft spot for the heir. Eriol just smiled at his grandfather as well as the ladies in-front of them. "My grandfather gives me too much credit, and I can't help but feel embarrassed. I only did what was expected of me as my grandfather taught me all there is to learn in being the head of a company." Eriol chuckled. "My grandson, such a modest child. He is like you in a way Mrs. Daidouji; he started from the low rank and made his way up. Something about getting the respect of other employees".

Tomoyo was a bit quiet. Only speaking when being asked a question or laughing at a joke whichever party says, but never starts a conversation she still maintains her lady-like aura and smiles the whole time. Only those who knew her enough would realize that she is not her real self, right now. It's only a face that she shows in-front of 'the society'. Although she can't say that she's bored because unusually she does pay attention to her "partner", by observing him from time to time. She can feel that there's something that Eriol is not showing them. Like her, he must be uninterested in these kinds of things, she thought. Tomoyo is really observant in a way, that she is able to determine somebody's nature just by being with them for at least a few hours. But Eriol seems different. "Mysterious" she says to herself. She may not be able to distinguish his nature but she is sure that he wears a mask, just like her, to hide his true feelings. "Must be some ordeal he went through" She concluded. Thinking about being partnered to someone, not of her own will, get her uninterested in this gathering.

The food was served and there was silence from the two heirs, but the company heads were both exchanging opinions and business ventures that they can partner in. There was a little bit of complimenting of heirs' achievements on the side, which the latter just smiled or chuckled at. Now they were finished with their meals. Tomoyo was waiting for her and Eriol's matching to be brought up so that she can reject their offer and get it over with. She sighed thinking that nobody was looking at her; she didn't notice how Eriol was also watching her. "Ms. Daidouji, are you okay?" Eriol asked her. Tomoyo was surprised, he had not been speaking directly to her since they all gathered, and now out of the blue he gives her a worried face and asks her if she's okay. 'A good actor? he's really too mysterious'. Tomoyo assumes. "I am okay Mr. Hiiragizawa. I think I just need some fresh air." Tomoyo did feel a little light headed. "I think it's the wine. Uhmm, Mother?" Tomoyo faced Sonomi, "Yes, dear?" "May I please be excused? I'll just get some fresh air." Tomoyo asked. "Are you going to be okay on your own? Do you want me to go with you?" Sonomi offered. "No, mother, I think you and Mr. Hiiragizawa should continue your discussion. I believe that what you are talking about is important to the business. I'll be fine on my own." Tomoyo slightly bowed but before she could stand, Eriol stood up first. "Allow me to keep you company, Ms Daidouji. It would not be proper if we leave you alone. That is if Mrs. Daidouji would be okay with it?". Eriol made a bow as he asked for permission. "Of course Eriol, you may keep her company, the two of you keep safe". And with that Tomoyo said her thanks and bowed again. Eriol gestured to accompany her and held his arm up, Tomoyo obliged and they were on their way.

"The children seem to be getting along fine Mrs. Daidouji" The older Hiiragizawa said as Eriol and Tomoyo left the room. Sonomi faced the man in-front of her. "It does look like it. What are your plans for the children, Sir? I'd like to be frank. My daughter is not really fond of arranged marriages. We do take pride that when it comes to our principles, we do not go against it". Mr. Hiiragizawa just smiled at Sonomi and said "I did hear of how the Amamiya's are with their principles, and that is exactly why we picked your daughter. We like women with conviction, not puppets to men with power."

"Then we do not have any problems if my daughter refuses this 'arrangement'?" Sonomi didn't expect the Hiiragizawa's to accept any form rejection so lightly. She has heard of the Hiiragizawa's as a clan that always get what they want.

"Of course Mrs. Daidouji. We will respect your daughter's decision, whatever it is. But..." There it is, the objection, just as she predicted. "...my grandson also has his own principles, and if he happens to want your daughter, he will pursue her by any means necessary." Sonomi was taken aback, and for a moment she wanted to raise her voice at the man, but not wanting to get the wrong idea of what the man meant she decided to relax and speak calmly. "With all due respect Mr. Hiiragizawa, I did not like what you just said, correct me if I am wrong. But what you said just now, was that a threat? Because I will protect my ONLY daughter from anything and anyone, and I myself would not agree on my daughter to be forced to anything that she will not be happy with." The older man was a bit surprised with the lady's reaction. "Good heavens Mrs. Daidouji, you must've misunderstood what I said. My apologies. Our reputation precedes us as people who get what they want. But if you must know we, Hiiragizawa's, do not force anyone onto anything that the other party does not agree with. We simply... Well, in a word, 'court' our prospects whether it is in business or 'partnership', no ill intentions whatsoever. We, in a way, keep the old culture in our families.". Sonomi did not expect this from them. So they are gentlemen in every aspect. "Think about it Mrs. Daidouji, any partnership will not be fruitful if there is no mutual understanding by the two parties. Right?" He stood up. "I guess you're right." Sonomi just looked up, stunned. "I hope this will be a start of a new partnership with us Sonomi?" The Hiiragizawa CEO held out his hand to Sonomi. She took his hand and shook as if in agreement. "Y-yes" Sonomi answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew! I know, there wasn't much to the scenes yet. Not to worry, the 2nd chapter is still unfinished and I'd be a bit more focused on Tomoyo/Eriol. For me getting the 1st chapter up is the hardest part of writing since I have to try and set the proper background for the characters. Hope that I can still keep you interested in my story though. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been said that everyone has their destined person. That they are connected by an invisible thread. It's what many call, The Red String of Fate. We meet our significant other regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This "thread" may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. Can this be considered a blessing or curse? Does this "thread" mean our happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read Kismet! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter too. Here it is.

On one part of the garden outside, Tomoyo sat on one of the benches. The moon was the only source of light, everything was beautiful. The flowers glow their natural colors as the moonlight hits them. Tomoyo sighed. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, are you not against these kinds of arrangements? Having someone that you do not know, be paired up with you all of a sudden?" Eriol was right behind her. Tomoyo looked at him and gestured for him to sit on the bench with her. Eriol obliged and sat on the bench leaving enough space between them for Tomoyo not to become uncomfortable. "Not really, but... you see, I do know you Ms. Daidouji, you are a celebrity. It's just that I don't know the real you. I don't know the Tomoyo Daidouji behind the lights, the smiles, and the camera." Eriol was looking at the moon as he spoke, looking intently as if he was intrigued by it.

"I do not approve of arranged marriages either, but I do have my obligations with my family, and who am I not to consider getting along with THE Tomoyo Daidouji of Japan? A respected designer, model and singer." Tomoyo was looking at him as he said his piece.

'Another person who thinks of me as a trophy.'

"I take it you don't care who you marry as long as it satisfies the obligation you have with your family." Tomoyo was saddened, even though she didn't really expect much from the Hiiragizawa's.

Eriol thought otherwise of Tomoyo's opinion. He never thought that having Hiiragizawa as his last name would make him unlike anyone else when it comes to personal matters. "What's in a name?" Eriol said in a whisper.

"Pardon me?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's not like that at all. I am still human Ms. Daidouji." He sighed. He lowered his head and had his hands together. "I'm not a robot for the Hiiragizawa's." It was faint but there was something in his voice, it was as if he was pleading. Pleading to be understood.

"I have feelings like you and everyone else. I've experienced love too..." There was a pause. A sigh of regret "...and it didn't work out because of the last name I bare."

Tomoyo noticed about how his eyes showed an emotion she didn't think a Hiiragizawa would feel. There was sadness in his eyes. "How come?" Tomoyo said. "If there's love involved, how can it not work out?"

Eriol realized how he may have looked right now his eyes widened as he didn't realize that he almost opened up to another person. He calmed down. "My apologies for the sudden burst of emotion, Ms. Daidouji, but that is all in the past." He sat up straight now held his chin up and inhaled deep while he closed his eyes. As he exhaled he opened his eyes slowly. "It's not right to dwell in the past when you could be right beside your present and possible future." He faced Tomoyo and smiled.

Tomoyo thought that she may have been a bit too harsh in her impression on the Hiiragizawa's. Eriol's right. They are still human and capable of loving just like everyone else. She felt ashamed of herself. She took a deep breath as well.

"Ms. Daidouji, 'pairing' 2 people are done all the time, even before people are born they are already 'partnered with someone' without their knowledge, and inevitably, whether they like to or not, they meet." Tomoyo was astonished. "Like 'Destiny'?" She said. Eriol looked at her. "Exactly"

"I didn't think that you are one who believes in destiny or fate Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo didn't expect for him to believe in such things as destiny. She always believed that those people with money and power would just buy-off anything they want and not let things like destiny, be a hindrance to those ambitions. Tomoyo had to give credit to Eriol, for someone from the Hiiragizawa clan; he isn't as bad as she thought. "There is much that you do not know about me and my family Miss. And I don't blame you. We don't just let any family or anyone, for that matter, get close to us. With our status, we can't always be sure that we can trust others."

Tomoyo stood up and faced Eriol. "Then I'd consider this gathering an honor Mr. Hiiragizawa. An honor for me and my family." she curtsied. The moon was so bright it made it seem like Tomoyo's milky white skin is faintly glowing.

Eriol's words were caught in his throat as he looked at how radiant Tomoyo was under that moonlight. Her dark hair resting on her bare shoulders. Her dark blue dress that hugs her curves just right and, seem to shimmer a hint of violet. She's not wearing flashy jewelry and it brings out her beauty more. Just a simple white gold chain with a fleur de lis holding the teardrop shaped topaz stone surrounded by small diamonds for her necklace and just a matching pair of earrings. And those eyes, 'Were those amethysts?' he told himself. He's never seen such eyes.

"So beautiful" he whispered.

"Pardon?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol blushed. He cleared his throat and stood up. Tomoyo didn't notice how Eriol was flushed, since he was covering his face partially with his hand. "I'd like to believe that we met today because of this reason Ms. Daidouji, Because ..." He mentally slapped himself to get back his cool.

He walked closer to Tomoyo and took her hand. He bent over and kissed it. Tomoyo's cheeks turned a tint of pink as she felt Eriol's lips on her hand. He faced Tomoyo again and just held Tomoyo's hand in-between his own. "... I never believed in things like coincidences."

The two families reached their own respective residences later that night. They are not there often but the Hiiragizawa's have a property on top of the hill of Tomoeda. The house is an old-fashioned English style manor. Made of wood other than traditional stone as Japan is a bit warmer country than England. It's been there for decades and is well maintained. Noburu their caretaker took care of their residence even before Eriol was born. He was a middle aged man, with short grayed hair and eyes. As all English caretakers he has taken a butler-like suit for his everyday attire. As expected for a Hiiragizawa servant he is as prim and proper as his masters.

Eriol has been to Japan several times before, and had taken a liking to their manor. He's had a few memories there, from when he was younger. Those were the days when he was still carefree and didn't need to be conscious about how he should act. As he entered the manor he smiled and remembered how much he missed those days. Without his grandfather with him, he felt lighter.

The stairs were just a few feet away from the front door. To his left was the living room. In the middle of the room were the typical 3 and 1 seater sofas, underneath those was an Afshan carpet just big enough to cover half of the room, the setting gives any visitor a warm feeling of being welcomed to this home. At the far right of the room is an antique grand piano. Eriol's mother used to teach him how to play it when he was young. The air in the room was a bit drafty since it has been unused for a while. But nonetheless it was still clean and comfortable to be in. The Victorian style interior of the room was the only part of the house that makes him feel like he was back in England. Even in the Asian countries, most houses, especially those middle class and above are mostly already westernized, so houses' interiors are all modern. But he knows all too well that the garden they have at the back is what makes this house truly multicultural.

Their Japanese style garden was what many household would envy. The green scenery of the garden during the day time, various colors of trees, flowers, bushes and stones; A Koi Pond under a garden bridge; A Gazebo in the middle of everything. It was beautiful. The land for the backyard was really made to good use. Most of the family's exclusive parties, while in Japan, were held there.

Few people have been to the Hiiragizawa's Japanese garden. Eriol, though having been to Japan when he was a child and being there for business trips as well, had never invited anyone to their garden. He was advised by his grandfather that people that they invite to their garden should be those that are close to them; those that they trust and are close to their heart.

Eriol went up to his room. He opened a lamp on the bedside and kept the light dim. He took off his coat and hung it on the clothes rack. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. He's had a long day. Pressure, was what kept him on edge today. His grandfather really wanted to see him settle as early as now. He wanted to make sure that the next Hiiragizawa heir will be born while it is still early. The only time when he was able to relax a bit today was when he was with Tomoyo in the restaurant's garden. He could tell that the Daidouji heiress was not pleased with the purpose of the meeting today. He couldn't blame her. She was a free spirit up until the invitation was sent to them. Now she was trying to decide between her own obligations with her family and her own preference.

Eriol finished his shower. He brushed his teeth got into his sleepwear and got to bed. Before he fell asleep he wished deeply that he'd see his red haired past for the last time, even if it's just in his dreams.

He closed his eyes, with his wish and drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo saw sunlight trying to pierce through her curtains. "It's already morning" She yawned while she laid on her bed. She's had an interesting night.

***

In the car on their way home Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi, were quiet. Tomoyo broke the silence.

"It was an interesting night, right mom?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, it was dear. How was your stroll with the young Eriol?" Sonomi was curious, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't come back and were just called by the attendant when they were about to leave.

"It was fine, we were just talking. We didn't really discuss anything about agreeing with the proposed arrangement." Tomoyo was pleased with the events of the gathering as she was not pressured by the Hiiragizawa family into agreeing to the proposal. "I see" Sonomi said. "We will have a meeting with them soon, dear. They do respect whatever decision you have, but I should warn you that they may become persistent if they are really interested in having you part of their family." "I know mom. I am prepared to see this through. Eriol seems to be a good person, but of course since my future is on the line here, I will be careful. I have to see where this chapter in my life is going to take me."

Tomoyo's not closing any doors. Eriol has a mysterious character but seems to be a nice person. Deep inside he seems to be suffering from a dilemma of his own. They both believed that all things were destined, not just some random event that had no purpose. Both of them knew deep inside that they were destined to meet. But for what reason?

Being destined to meet someone has a purpose, no matter how small. You can meet someone who will inspire you about an event in your life. You can also meet someone that will change you, one way or another. But in every destined meeting there are lessons that are learned.

The purpose of the two heirs' meeting is not yet known, but it will unfold in its own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eriol and Tomoyo is one of the harder pairings to write for me since they are one of those that are not canonized (did I use that word correctly? hahaha!) and yet gained some popularity with fans. Please continue to read Kismet so that we can all swoon over how good this pair really is! \^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short prologue but I hope this gave you an idea of what I want to happen in this story. Please do not expect too much yet, because, to be honest, I'm an amateur and still need improvements. That's why I would like to ask for a favor and please do leave reviews on what good I did or did not do. Thank you!


End file.
